The present invention relates to a multi-layered elastomer hose.
Such an elastomer hose for transporting liquids is e.g. known from EP 0 818 477 A1.
Such elastomer hoses are preferably used in the automobile sector for transporting liquids, such as fuels or hydraulic fluids, and are inter alia exposed to great climatic and thermal loads. To withstand various mechanical stresses, such as internal pressure, tension, bending, folding behavior and torsion, and to ensure a good crash behavior, the elastomer hoses are reinforced in various ways. For instance, for reinforcing such elastomer hoses, steel wires for high-pressure and extreme-pressure loads are used, or yarn materials. Known are inter alia cotton, modal twisted yarn, Reyon, polyester, m-aramid and p-aramid. The used yarn materials may here differ from one another in their mechanical, thermal and chemical properties and decisively influence the quality of the elastomer hoses reinforced therewith.
It has been the inventor's object to enhance the loadability of conventional elastomer hoses while maintaining the typical flexible structure.